A Hard Fate
by Okuni Mikku
Summary: Saya selalu dibayangi masa lalunya yang menyeramkan. Ia pun akhirnya memulai petualangan ke Konoha, sebuah tempat asing yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Disana, ia bertemu cinta sejatinya. First rated-M fict, mind to RnR? :3


**Halo, semua…**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic X-overs**

**Kali ini Naruto Xover Blood+.**

**Semoga readers suka ya…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blood+ © Asuka Katsura (benarkah?)**

**Hard Fate © Okuni Mikku**

**Chapter 1 **

**Saya's POV**

Aku pulang ke rumahku sambil berlari kecil. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu ayah, Kai, dan Rikku. Mereka adalah keluargaku, walau sebenarnya aku tidak punya hubungan darah dengan keluarga Miyasugu.

Namaku Saya Otonashi. Seseorang yang lupa dengan masa lalunya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku tiba-tiba berada di Okinawa. Siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting, aku punya keluarga Miyasugu.

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berambut panjang yang membawa katana itu, tak segan-segan membunuh setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar. Kedua matanya berwarna merah menyala. Dengan bengis ia membelah tubuh para chiropteran yang menghalangi langkahnya, hingga darah merah segar menyiprat ke wajahnya yang seputih dinding.

Beberapa tentara dibalik semak-semak, mencoba menembaknya dengan pistol mereka. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Gadis berkatana itu dapat dengan mudah menangkis tembakan mereka.

JRASSH. Gadis itu membelah tubuh para tentara dalam sekali hentakan. Tapi, di tengah suasana yang mencekam itu, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memegangi tangan gadis itu. "Roaaarrrrrrrr….," gadis itu mengaum sambil meronta, seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan.

"Maaf, Saya. Aku harus melakukan ini. Semua ini demi kau," bisik pria yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Pria itu mencengkram dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Saya di sebelah kiri, memperdengarkan bunyi 'KRET'. "Aaaaaaaaaaarrghh….!" jerit gadis berkatana, yang dipanggil Saya itu.

Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala, langsung redup, berubah menjadi oranye.

"Lepaskan… Min-nat-tto," pinta Saya dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus memusnahkanmu."

Pria bernama Minato itu, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Saya semakin kuat. Setelah menjerit sangat keras, mata Saya terpejam. Katana yang dipegangnya langsung jatuh.

Saya terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Mimpi apa itu tadi?" gumamnya.

Dua hari ini, mimpi itu terus menjadi bunga tidur Saya. Saya tidak mengerti makna mimpi itu.

"Hai, Saya. Coba lihat ini," kata Joanna, teman dekat Saya, sekaligus pacar Kai, kakak Saya.

"Apa?" tanya Saya.

Joanna menaruh koran pagi yang dibelinya ke atas bangku Saya. Saya membaca tulisan yang dicetak besar. **Penyanyi Seriosa dari Paris 'Menghipnotis' Okinawa**. Dahi Saya mengkerut. "Apa yang istimewa?"

"Coba lihat wajah penyanyinya. Dia cantik… dan sangat mirip denganmu," jawab Joanna sambil menunjuk foto sang penyanyi seriosa.

Saya memperhatikan foto itu. Benar, dia memang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, sang penyanyi punya rambut berwarna biru gelap dan bola matanya berwarna biru laut. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal gadis itu,' pikir Saya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Adduuh," rintih Saya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Saya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joanna cemas.

"Tidak, Joanna… antar aku ke ruang kesehatan."

"Un."

**Saya's POV**

Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang? Aku merasa, penyanyi itu dan mimpiku tadi malam… ada hubungannya. Tapi apa?

Apakah mimpiku tadi malam… merupakan potret masa laluku? Lalu, apa itu berarti, aku merupakan reinkarnasi seseorang? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjawab ya, ataupun tidak. Aku pusing.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat ayah sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria Eropa. "Selamat sore, Tou-san," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sore, Saya. Kenalkan, dia teman ayah, David."

Aku menyalami pria bernama David itu. Ia menatapku lekat. Aku merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. "Saya."

"David. Jadi, kau yang bernama Saya?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "I-iya. Memangnya, ada apa David-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?"

Aku heran mendengarnya. Apa maksud semua ini? Bekerja sama untuk apa? "Bekerja sama?" tanyaku.

David mengangguk dingin. "Memusnahkan para chiropteran."

"Chiropteran?"

"Benar. Hanya kau yang bisa memusnahkan mereka."

"Aku? Tapi… chiropteran itu makhluk apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, asal kau setuju untuk bergabung dengan kami."

Aku terdiam. Aku masih belum mengerti semua ini.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Saya. Terimalah ajakanku. Semua ini demi masa depan dunia," tambah David.

"Baik. Aku… setuju," jawabku ragu, setelah itu David pergi begitu saja dari kedai kami.

"Kai-niichan… buatkan aku ramen," rengek Rikku pada Kai.

Aku tertawa melihat Rikku yang manja. "Niichan sedang sibuk!" tolak Kai yang sedang mengerjakan PR, dengan nada malas.

"Ayolah, niichan… Rikku lapar!"

"Minta pada Saya! Sudah niichan bilang, niichan sedang sibuk!"

Bibir Rikku mengerucut. Ia mencolek paha Kai. "Huh, Kai-niichan gak asik," kata Rikku, dan Kai hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Saya-neechan, buatkan aku ramen, ya?" pinta Rikku dengan puppy eyes khasnya.

"Oke…" sambutku.

Di ruang makan kami yang merupakan kedai, ayah sedang menggoreng katsu untuk pelanggan. "Hai, Saya," sapa ayah.

"Ayah, Rikku lapar. Aku mau membuatkan ramen untuknya."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Biar ayah saja yang buat."

"Un."

Aku pun duduk di sebelah pelanggan yang sedang menunggu pesanannya. Pelanggan kami yang satu ini sepertinya sedang manyun, jadi aku tidak mengajaknya bicara…

19.30, aku sedang asik membaca komik di depan televisi yang mati. Suasana rumah kami saat malam memang sepi. Kai yang rajin belajar selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu belajarnya, Rikku juga belajar di kamarnya. Sementara aku, aku jarang belajar karena aku selalu ingat apa yang disampaikan guruku. Jadi, malam-malam begini, aku lebih suka membaca komik atau novel.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah heningnya malam ini, aku mendengar bunyi cello yang mengalun lembut, tapi bernada sedih. Aku merasa akrab dengan alunan cello ini, tapi kapan aku pernah mendengarnya, ya? Siapa pemainnya?

Entah kenapa, tanpa disuruh, kedua kakiku ingin aku memasuki kamar. Aku pun masuk ke kamar, dan melihat seorang pria. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sipit, tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya ikal, dan ia memakai tuxedo warna hitam. Ia sedang memainkan cello.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Ia langsung menghentikan permainannya. "Apa kau benar-benar Saya?" ia balik bertanya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia mengetahui namaku.

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

Bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum kecil. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Aku Haji."

"Haji siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Aku temanmu di masa lalu."

"Haji, aku sudah gila, ya? Semua ini terasa ganjil."

"Mungkin, dengan ini, kau bisa ingat…"

Haji membuka perban di telapak tangan kanannya. Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah tangannya yang seperti monster. Aku takut sekali, aku ingin bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin menjerit, tapi tenggorokanku seperti tertahan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke depan mulutku. "Ha-Haji," bisikku, berikutnya, semua benda yang ada di depanku menjadi berwarna merah.

**NORMAL POV**

Haji mendekat ke dekat telinga Saya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Haji.

"Merah."

"Bagus. Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Otonashi."

"Apa kau tahu takdirmu?"

"Tidak."

"Takdirmu adalah memusnahkan chiropteran paling berbahaya di dunia… yaitu kyuubi yang ada di dunia ninja," jelas Haji panjang lebar.

"Apa kau siap menghadapi takdirmu?" tambah Haji.

"Aku siap."

Haji tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia menyerahkan sebilah katana pada Saya. "Saya, kalau kau sudah sadar, kau akan memulai takdirmu," bisik Haji.

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu, dan buka perlahan-lahan."

Saya melakukannya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sosok Haji sudah menghilang. "Haji… Haji… kau dimana?" seru Saya.

"Aku akan muncul kalau kau membutuhkanku," sebuah suara yang menggema di kamar Saya, menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Saya mengamati katana yang ia pegang. Ia mulai mengerti kalau Haji dan David memintanya untuk memusnahkan para makhluk bernama chiropteran dengan benda itu. Ia menggenggam erat katana itu. 'Aku akan bertarung dengan para chiropteran, walaupun aku tidak tahu makhluk apa mereka itu,' pikir Saya.

Saya keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat ia menuruni tangga, ia mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan… David? Saya berhenti, untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Besok, Saya akan memulai petualangannya," kata David.

"Izinkan aku ikut, David."

David melenguh. "Maaf, …. Kelompok Red Shield terbatas untuk aku, Julia, Saya, Kai, dan beberapa temanku yang lain."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini sudah menjadi perjanjian."

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian dengan siapa?"

"Ketua Red Shield, Tsunade di Konoha, tujuan utama kami."

"Ooh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kalau tidak ada aku… Saya dan Kai menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Tolong jaga anakku baik-baik."

Tidak ada jawaban dari David. Saya menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan memulai perjalanannya.

Perjalanan yang tidak pernah ia duga. Perjalanan yang bermodal katana dan masa lalunya… yang abstrak.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Saya terasa sakit. Bayangan sesosok pria berambut kuning seperti nanas dengan tato kumis kucing di pipinya, berkelebat di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" bisik Saya.

"Kau sudah melupakanku, Saya," jawab pria itu lirih. Bola matanya yang sebiru laut terlihat sayu. "Kau benar-benar lupa."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun. Kau siapa?"

Bayangan itu mendekat dan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Saya. "Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanmu, Saya…kau akan ingat… semuanya."

Saya menatap mata biru itu. "Aku bingung. Semuanya terasa aneh. Kau siapa? Siapa Haji… dan apa itu chiropteran?"

"Haji adalah pelindungmu… dan chiropteran adalah makhluk yang harus kau musnahkan. Dan aku… kau akan segera mengenalku. Bukankah aku selalu hadir dalam mimpimu?"

"I-iya, tapi kau berbeda."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, dan lama kelamaan… bayangan itu menghilang. Saya merasa kenal dengan sentuhan tangan itu. Ia juga amat mengenali tatapan pria itu. Ia merasa senang untuk dekat dengan pria itu… walau hanya sesaat.

**~TBC~**

**Itulah fic rated-M pertama saya.**

**Hehe,**

**Maaf belum ada lemon, tapi saya usahain lemon ada di chapter 2.**

**Tapi saya tekankan *idih*, lemonnya cuma dikit.**

**Rated-M disini kayaknya gak menonjolkan lemon, tapi darah muncratnya…**

**Padahal saya takut darah, apalagi darah yang keluar dari nadi tangan kita sebelah kiri.**

**Kalo baca atau melihat sesuatu tentang itu, **

**Akan terjadi efek khusus pada saya… D-x**

**Hmm…**

**Kalo tidak keberatan, plis kasih review… **** :-***


End file.
